Michiko
by Kyla Pitts
Summary: Michiko gets caught in the crossfire of a battle between the Leaf and the Sound, and ends up getting a new sensi out of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh…where am I?" I groaned, trying to sit up. I felt a hand against my chest, making me lay back down.

"Keep still, you haven't fully healed yet." A male voice said.

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked.

"I'm just a friend and you got caught in the crossfire in a battle."

"Between…"

"Between the Leaf and the Sound."

"Oh…I see, Orochimaru's still launching attacks against us…huh?"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." He laughed; then checked my bandages, changing them where needed. I couldn't get a good look at him because he kept moving and when he'd finished the shadows enveloped him as he sat back.

"How bad was the attack?" I questioned.

"As far as I know the Sound ninja were defeated and there were no casualties on our side." He replied.

"Not too bad then." I said "Well not as bad as it could have been anyway. I really should be getting going now. Do you think my wounds can withstand that much movement?"

"They should, but I'll walk you home just in case." He helped me up and supported me all the way home. When we got there I invited him in but he said he would drop by the next day to see how I was. By that time it was dark so I still couldn't see what he looked like. I want upstairs and straight to bed as I was exhausted, and I ached all over.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Yeah, come in." I said, sitting up, wincing in pain. In walked a tall man, who looked about 20, with short spiky black hair wearing your typical Jounin outfit (Black top, green sleeveless jacket and black trousers).

"Hi…ermm…" he said.

"Michiko. My name is Michiko." I said.

"Well my name is Zukoku. So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I ache all over and it hurts when I move."

"Hmmm it sounds like it will be another couple of days before you're back on your feet."

"Uh. Really?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's ok. I'll just have to find something to do for a couple of days."

"I could help you with your jutsus if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do."

"Yay!"

"Hey calm down." He started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. We sat there laughing for a good five minutes, before we eventually calmed down.

"So who do live here with?"

"Tsuchi Mitarashi, she's taking the Chuunin exam in 3 years."

"What about you? Are you going to take the exam?"

"I'm going to take it next week."

"Oh ok. So how's your training going?"

"It's going, I'm kinda not training with my squad."

"Hmmm why not?"

"Well they're getting trained by their parents, but mine died a couple of years ago and their parents don't like me."

"Well when you're back on your feet I'll train you if you want."

"That would be great. Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Yeah. As I said before I don't have anything to do."

"Yay! It sounds like I have a lot of work to do over the next 3 weeks."

"I guess you do."

With that he left and I went back to sleep. I slept for most of the day and the next too. Only getting up to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the third day finally not in any pain, so I got dressed, had breakfast and went for a walk into the main part of Konaha.

"Hey Michiko!" a voice yelled "Michiko wait for me!" I stopped, turning around to see who it was. It was Shiori Kita. Shiori was one of my team mates, she was a decent person but spent too much time with her parents instead of training with me and going on missions like a normal squad. I turned back round and jumped when I saw Rokuro Hyuuga stood there.

"Rokuro, will you stop doing that." I said as he started laughing "It's not funny!"

"It is." He laughed.

"Grrrr! You two infuriate me so much!"

"I guessing these are your team mates, Michiko." Said Zukoku, walking toward us.

"Yeah unfortunately they are."

"Unfortunately….what do you mean by unfortunately?" Rokuro asked. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I mean that you guys can be annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't swap you for anyone else." I answered.

"Ok then." He looked a little hurt "So what's your plan for today?"

"I'm going to train with Zukoku." I said, indicating him. "What about you?"

"We're taking a break from training, our parents are being way too strict."

"Well it serves you for training with them instead of with me."

"Whatever."

"Michiko, can we train with you?" Asked Shiori

"Yeah, of course. If that's ok with you Zukoku?"

"Yeah that's fine." He said as he started walking.

As we followed him Shiori whispered "What happened to you? We haven't seen you for three days."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff. Is that alright? I mean I can go and do what ever I want for a few days without seeing anyone, can I?"

"Y...Yeah I...ermm... I guess." I walked faster easily catching Zukoku. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the training ground


	4. Chapter 4

The training ground was a big field with 3 wooden posts in the middle, surrounded by woods. It was very quiet, but I didn't mind, in fact I kind of liked it.

"Ok, so I want to see what skills each of you have and then I know what sort of training you each need." Zukoku said breaking the silence.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. So who's up first?" I asked.

"Rokuro."

"What! Why me?" Rokuro exclaimed.

"Because I said so, and it's that or you go back and train with your parents." Zukoku replied.

"Fine." While me and Shiori made our way to the edge of the ground, Zukoku and Rokuro got ready for the fight and display of Rokuro's skills.

"Byakugan!" Rokuro said obviously not taking any chances, and being a Hyuuga it was normal to do it first. He ran towards Zukoku, jumping into the air at the last minute, twisting around throwing shuriken as he travelled over Zukoku's head. There was a flash of smoke and the shuriken sunk into a log; he had used the substitution jutsu. Rokuro cursed under his breath, looking around to see where he was.

"Heavenly prison sword!" Zukoku said, appearing behind Rokuro. He moved out of the way but he wasn't fast enough and the fire sword cut deep into his shoulder.

"You're good Rokuro." Congratulated Zukoku "Shiori you're up next." She jumped down and joined him in the centre of the training ground, as Rokuro got up and joined me at the edge.

Walking toward Zukoku, Shiori drew her swords, ready for anything he might throw at her.

"Heavenly prison fire sword!" Zukoku said, running towards her. She blocked it, easily turning his attack against him. He dodged it just in time.

"Clone jutsu!" he said. The two clones he had just made flanked him as Shiori charged.

"Fangs of lightning!" she yelled. Lightning spread from her swords and rained down on Zukoku and his clones disappeared, Zukoku sank to his knees, exhausted.

"That's a powerful attack, Shiori." He said "Michiko it's your turn once i've had a rest."

"Ok sensei." I replied, jumping down and slowly make my way to the centre. A few minutes later Zukoku stood up, automatically taking a fighting stance.

"Hey sensei." I said.

"Yeah?" Zukoku replied.

"Do me a favour and don't go easy on me."

"Trust me, I don't plan to." He smiled, starting towards me "Heavenly prison fire sword!"

'Substitution jutsu' I thought, putting a log in my place and perching on a low branch behind him.

I laughed silently, as Zukoku's fire sword embedded itself in 'me' and the illusion around the log dropped. Quickly but silently I grabbed kuni and launched them at Zukoku. Unfortunately he caught them, and therefore he knew my position. He threw them back with lightning speed. I dived off the branch; the kuni cut my calf, but only slightly. I hit the ground and rolled throwing shuriken as I stood up. Zukoku jumped back and they landed at his feet. I threw two kuni and they pinned his arms to the tree behind him. I appeared behind him with a kuni at his throat.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked.

"This." He said, his voice coming from behind me. I felt the cool side of his kuni press against my throat. Looking back at the tree I saw that I had pinned his bag to the tree not him.

"Ok, you win." I said giving up.


End file.
